The present invention relates to a stereographic tomogram observing apparatus.
In recent years, CT (computer tomography) equipment has remarkably improved and tomograms of the internal tissue of an object under diagnosis can easily be obtained. When this type of the diagnosis equipment is applied to tomographing the head of an object, it is common for the object to be tomographed along a body axis at a plurality of positions. The tomograms are displayed one by one on a CRT screen or recorded on film. A doctor carefully observes the tomograms to diagnose the specific part of the internal tissue.
If the tomograms are stereographed, the diagnosis can be more accurately and easily done.
When diagnosing by observing individual photographs on film or tomographs sequentially displayed on the CRT screen, it is difficult to see the internal tissue of the head stereographically. When tomographing a tumor in the head at several positions, the state of the tumor at each cross section can be observed, but the tumor as a whole is difficult to see. For observing the tumor stereographically, a doctor individually observes the tomograms and imaginarily combines them into a single and stereographic image. Alternatively, the doctor observes tomographs taken at different angular positions spaced at proper angular intervals and synthetically imagines a single stereographic configuration of the tumor on the basis of these individual pictures.
This method of determining the configuration of internal tissue requires high skill and is not conductive to correct and accurate observation.